<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ARTPOST: Love Never Dies by Mangacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085797">ARTPOST: Love Never Dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat'>Mangacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animated GIFs, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Dracula - star of literature and screen is a work of fiction, isn't he? <br/>A spate of dead girls in Highgate and Whitby make Sam think differently, and he persuades Dean to come to England with him to investigate these 'new' vampire-like killings. Turn's out Stoker's work of fiction wasn't fiction after all, and maybe the Count is looking for some 'fresh' blood!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ARTPOST: Love Never Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/gifts">Annie46fic</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100278">Love Never Dies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic">Annie46fic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh, bigbang as an artist again. It's such a different feel to the challenge, summaries go up, claiming is a nailbiting experience and still I'm amazed that every time, there's a few stories up for grabs are just instant visuals for me, and even before I read them, I have a vision in my head concerning what I could do and how to do it.<br/>And Annie46 put down the perfect trigger words in her description with 'excellent gothic imagery', which whetted my appetite immediately and ultimately led me to put a claim in for the story. I sure had a lot of awesome locations to chose from, and I'm very happy with how everything turned out. I hope you enjoy it too - nothing too spoilery in the art - and go read the story!<br/>As always, thanks to annie46 for the collaboration and wendy for her tireless work every year to organize and mod the challenge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STORY LINK IN DESCRIPTION ABOVE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BANNER ART: Love Never Dies</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/i5Ifa7Z">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Companion Piece: Hotel Window Scene</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/Hzb7GCE">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Banner Art: ANIMATED GIF VERSION</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, the transitions in GIFs never seem to work as smoothly as they should after being saved, and I can't for the life of me figure out the problem of why there's suddenly lagtime at the end even when all layers have the same timecode. But alas, I have a fondness for giffage anyway, so I made it *g*</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/S6nSUGW">  </a>
</p><p>Credits:</p><p><br/>
Home of the Nutty (<a href="https://homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/">https://homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/</a>) THE definite resource for screencaps in fandom.</p><p>Brusheezy.com (<a href="https://www.brusheezy.com/">https://www.brusheezy.com/</a>) Providing awesome free Photoshop brushes of all kinds, responsible for leaves, splashes, firebrand and shellfish, as well as many structure brushes.</p><p>Fontspace.com <a href="https://www.fontspace.com/">(https://www.fontspace.com</a>) If you need any kind of free and themed font and can't find the fitting one in your library? Fontspace gotz your back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>